<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinks by emeraldvixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563594">Kinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen'>emeraldvixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze Runner Smut 2014 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But you're down with them, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threats, absolute filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A filth piece I wrote for Tumblr 6 years ago.</p><p>Gally doesn't take to teasing very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze Runner Smut 2014 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! 2014 was a weird time for me.  There's a fair amount of dub-con in here and the male character is very dominant and in placed degrading. I personally don't think anything will be triggering, but please approach with caution if you are sensitive to those issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Gal?” You called over to him, bouncing over to where he stood overlooking the crop fields. His arms were folded, watching over the rookie workers.</p><p>He turned, a little confused you were talking to him, and you saw his eyes widen at your outfit. “Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow and looked away.</p><p>You bit your lip and turned fully to him, “Well since your basically the head of the Glade, we’re allowed to ask you anything, right?”</p><p>Gally smirked a little. “Yes.”</p><p>You plucked up your courage, twirling your hair in your hand. “So like, do you think we’d get caught if we fucked in the showers? Just a hypothetical.”</p><p>Gally cocked his head to you fast, “What?” He hissed.</p><p>“Oh, but then I’d have to take my underwear off and I would have gotten all dressed up for nothing.” You shrugged and smiled sweetly to him, “Thanks for all your help Gal.” And with that you pivoted and strutted away from him, feeling his eyes on your ass.</p>
<hr/><p>“Y/N, can you take these ones out to table four?” Frypan called out from the back room, placing three plates on the shelf. You took the plates, stacking them skillfully between your two hands then turned. Gally stood between tables three and four, talking with the guys sitting around four. Yet another chance to get under his skin.</p><p>You moved over approaching him from the side. “Food’s up.” You announced to the table, stepping in front of Gally and bending over at the waist to set the plates on the table. The boys murmured thanks as your ass scraped against Gally’s crotch. You turned and stepped towards him, falling into him a little. “Shoot, didn’t see you Gal. Is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p>Gally took your forearms and set straight. “Not now.” He hissed.</p>
<hr/><p>After dinner yourself, Newt, Thomas, Gally, Minho and Chuck sat around the table, the rest of the room cleared out. “So how was the run today?” You start, turning to Thomas and Minho. Gally was far too agreeable. He was definitely avoiding you, but that wasn’t to easy when you sat next to him. Thomas started regaling his tale while the conversation faded out into obscurity. Your hand slipped underneath the table and landed on his knee.</p><p>Gally gave you the side eye and brushed your hand away, but you replaced it higher on his thigh, rubbing small circles there and slowly moving in, closer to- “See you later.” Gally said to the table, pushing himself onto his feet and turning briskly. Fuck.</p>
<hr/><p>It was night now and you had just finished cleaning the kitchen from when the rest of the guys had left. You blew the lights out and pushed the door open to the cool outside air. It swung shut behind you. In a flash a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed your wrist, pulling it hard behind you back and slamming your front into the dining hall wall. “That was some stunt you pulled today, whore.” The growling voice behind you said, pulling your other hand behind your back. “Did I say that you could touch me?” He was in your hair, lips brushing against your ear. You shook your head grinning a little. You won. “Did I say that you could tease me?” You shook again. “Then I think that makes you a bad girl. And I guess that makes it my job to make you a good one.” Your breathing hitched when you felt him move from behind you, one hand still pressing you to the wall which scraped your face roughly. “Stick that ass out for me.” Gally’s hand collided hard with your ass, a loud gasp slipping from your lips.</p><p>“Gal, what are you doing?!” You hissed pulling hard against his hand, but it was too tightly locked around your wrists.</p><p>“Keep quiet and give me your ass or I’ll stop being so nice, Y/N.” Gally growled in the darkness. Your cheek pressed against the wooden planks, you could see the lights of the homestead in the distance. You wriggled hard, trying to flip yourself against the panels to no avail. Gally’s hips pushed into your lower back, sandwiching you against the wall and squeezing the breath out of you. “You know, I didn’t want to do this, but maybe it’ll teach you to follow instructions.” The sound of ripping tape cut the air causing a short shiver to course over your skin as Gally bound your hands behind your back. “Turn.” He stepped away from you, leaving you to pivot until you could make out his features in the dull moonlight. He was far taller than you and definitely, definitely stronger. “Get back in there.” A hand wrapped around your bicep and tugged lightly. The door opened with a croak and you stepped into the darkness.</p><p>The door swung shut behind him. His roughness turned you on a little, butterflies dancing in your stomach as he pushed your chest down against the cold wooden planks of the closest table. “Stay.” He grunted, using a match to light one of the gas lamps close to the door. It threw a dim orange light over the room, casting large dark shadows. From the corner of your eye you could see his silhouetted frame moving back to you, his feet shuffling against the sandy ground.</p><p>When he reached you, his hand stroked your hair out of your eyes, running around your roots before making a tight fist. “Well at least you’ve done something right today. Stand up.” With the help of his hard pulling on your head, you managed to your feet. “Why would you tease me like that, Y/N? Didn’t you think I’d come after you?” He growled against your ear, pressing himself flush against your back, your bound hands creating only the tiniest bit of space between you. Silence filled the room. “Answer me.”</p><p>His hand swiped your ass again, the same gasp spilling from your lips before you groaned feeling his palm rub over the abused area. “No, I knew you’d come,” You whispered, “But I wanted you to.”  </p><p>Gally chuckled, his chest shaking against your shoulder blades. “I’m not sure you do, Y/N.” He tugged your hair back causing your back to arch, ass rolling over his hardening crotch. “You must have known I wouldn’t be gentle with you.” His breath heated the side of your exposed neck and he pressed his lips against it, murmuring. “You definitely knew you wouldn’t call the shots.” His hands ran down, over your hips guiding you to rub against him. “Why would you tease me like that- is it because you’re a pretty little whore? Is it because you want someone to fuck you raw?” He bit down hard on the muscle between your shoulder and neck.</p><p>You moaned, the heat between your legs increasing every second you ground yourself against his hardness. “Yes.” You gasped and he released, running his hands up to your button down.</p><p>“Do you still want me, whore?” You nodded and his hands yanked hard, buttons flying from your shirt and scattering along the table. Gally stroked over your stomach before slipping his fingers up your bra and slipping past the entrance, squeezing tight around your breasts. You moaned loud, the full-scale anticipation which had been running through your mind all day hit you. “Shh. Can’t wake the others. Turn around and get on your knees.”</p><p>He untangled himself from you leaving you to exhale deeply before turning to meet his eyes. Slowly you lowered yourself to your knees carefully balanced without your hands to support you. Gally held your eyes in the dim light, unzipping his pants before pulling his thick length from them, rolling his hands over himself before offering it to you.</p><p>You licked the length of his cock earning a throaty moan from him, before kissing his head between your lips. Carefully, you sucked in until you felt him deep at the back of your throat than pulled back a few times, finding it hard to balance without hands. Gally’s hands pulled your hair away from your face gently, collecting it all in his fist. His breathing was heavier now, and he began rolling his hips, thrusting himself into your hot mouth slowly. After a minute, he was bored. “Up and turn.” He growled, using your forearm to help your Bambi legs find their footing. You were facing the table again.</p><p>He pinched your nipples hard, twisting them a little until you couldn’t hold in the groans of pain. “Better, but a good girl would be silent. Let’s try this again- stick that ass out for me.”</p><p>Your heart bounced a little. Slowly you bent yourself over the table and shifted your weight around until your ass scraped against his trousers. With the hard wood pressed to your cheek it certainly wasn’t a comfortable position. Gally’s hands wrapped around your waist, unbuckling your belt and letting your pants pool at your ankles. “Fuck.” Gally hissed. “No panties. You really are my little whore, Y/N.” His words made you smile, but there was a throbbing from your clit becoming ever more prominent as it felt the cool night air. His hands were on your ass, feeling the curve that it held before slamming his palm against it hard, the shock causing a short moan. “Spread your legs.”</p><p>You moved your feet out to the feet of the table, most of your weight now pressed into its surface. Gally’s fingers slid up and down your slit, moving the pooling liquid to cover the whole area. “One rule.” He lined himself at your entrance. “You-” His tip slid into you, stretching you where you hadn’t been stretched in so long. “Need-” He sunk himself in painfully slowly, hands moving to your hips and pulling you onto him. “Permission-” Your moan was stifled, lungs pressed against the table, breasts squashed deliciously. “To-” He buried himself at the hilt. “Come.”</p><p>Gally stayed like that for a few seconds, hands feelings the unusually soft skin of your hips before squeezing them hard and pulling you off him, before bucking his hips back to fill you entirely. The table jolted underneath you, feeling the force of his thrusts so hard that he had to hold you still just so he could push his dick back into you. The sound of slapping skin resonated in the room with your stifled gasping moans. “Good girls are quiet. Don’t make me punish you more, Y/N.” Gally growled. You focused on breathing, not on the pleasure of having him driving into you, but it was too much. The feeling of being bounced on his member was indescribable, but nothing compared to when he decided to up his game and slid a hand under you, rubbing your clit in rhythm with his thrusts.</p><p>Your body was quivering, wrists straining against the tape that held them there and legs all but given out. The familiar coiling feeling in your stomach was reaching new, unsustainable heights fa- “Gally! Gally, fuck I’m going to come.” You somehow breathed out.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to come.” He dug harder into you, fingers pressing you so hard it felt almost numb.</p><p>But you could feel it gaining momentum inside of you. You moaned his name followed by a string of profanities, “Please Gally, please let me come all over you.”</p><p>Gally grinned, the smile audible in his voice. “Y/N. Only good girls get to come, you need to earn it.” He pulled himself out of you hard only never forced his way back in again. You felt empty, and slowly the night air unfurled the coil in your stomach to your groans of anguish.</p><p>“No! Please Gally. Please no! God, let me come, Gally!” You hissed, hands straining against the tape harder than ever. Suddenly his hand covered yours, ripping the tape from your wrists with reckless energy. You took your hands to your front, pushing yourself off the table and shaking out the aching muscles in your shoulders.</p><p>“You want to earn it? You have to make me happy.” He growled, sliding the open material of your shirt down and off your wrists, then unclipping your bra fast and letting you dispose of that yourself. You looked down at yourself, completely exposed in the orange light.</p><p>“And how exactly-” You turned to him, running a hand over his muscular chest before hitching yourself up to sit on the table facing him. “Do I do that?” His dark eyes rolled over your front, taking in every aspect of your naked form. His shirt still covered him, but he pumped himself slowly, grinning.</p><p>“Before I forget,” He stepped close to you and ducked his head, attaching his lips just above your right nipple. His sucked hard, before biting down hard and letting his teeth graze over the abused flesh. You hissed hard, hands pulling sharp on his short hair.</p><p>“Fuck Gally, Ouch!” He released his lips, smirking.</p><p>“Just a little something to remember me by.” A large purple bruise had formed where his lips once were. It hurt to look at, but turned you on in a sick way. “If you want to make me happy, you’re going to ride me like the filthy girl you are.” Gally murmured, then kicked his trousers out from around his ankles, reaching behind him and pulling his shirt off too. “Get on the table.” Gally climbed on from the side, rolling onto his back before propping himself up on his elbow and helping you up.</p><p>He lined you up with his dick, your legs spread on either side of him. A sharp pang of nerves flowed through you having never done this before. However, you had no time to think when Gally pulled your hips down, empaling you on him. “Ride me.” Gently, you raised yourself up and sunk back down on him. He was hitting different places inside you and it was hard to stop the noises which passed your lips. “Ride me hard, Y/N.” He growled, frowning and grabbing your hips, throwing you hard against him and lifting you off until you understood exactly where you were going.</p><p>“Fuck Gally, that feels really good.” You murmured, ignoring the dull ache in your legs and the throbbing in your knees from riding him on the table. Gally’s hands ran up and down your thighs, sometimes reaching up to yank on your nipples roughly causing stifled yelps to course around the room.</p><p>“Keep going, Y/N. I just love watching those tits bounce.” Soon enough, Gally wanted to play with you again. His hand found your clit, playing with the skin there and almost immediately your hands slammed against his chest.</p><p>“Please let me come, Gally.” You pleaded riding him the whole time.</p><p>“Come? Already? But I haven’t even gotten to play with that pretty ass yet.” He chuckled to himself, his breathing labored from your riding. “But we can save that for your next lesson. And you have been such a good girl up there. Stop riding, let me fuck you.” He sat up and flipped you, your legs wrapped around his hips, chests pushed flushed together and his face only inches from yours.</p><p>His hips moved fast into you, pounding his hardness into your warmth, his lower stomach rubbing up against your clit and causing the pressure in your core to build again, bigger than last time. Your hands found their way to wrap around his neck, but Gally slammed them above your head with both of his. “You’re mine, Y/N. Not the other way around.” He breathed into your gasping mouth.</p><p>Within seconds you were moaning hard and loud, “Gally, Gally please let me come. Please Gal, I need to come so bad.” Gally grinned and went on fucking you like it didn’t phase him in the slightest.</p><p>“Look me in the eyes when you come on me.” His eyes locked in with yours and everything else was forgotten, it was just his eyes and this explosion of tension as animalistic sounds filled the room from both of you as your walls clamped down around him.</p><p>He let your shaking hands go, pulling himself out of you and hovering over you for just a minute. His voice was quivering, quiet and weak. “I’d better see you’d eating breakfast off this table tomorrow princess. And if you ever, ever tease me like that again I’ll take that pretty little ass and then I’ll choke you until you apologize. Okay?”</p><p>
  <em>Do you have plans tomorrow night?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>